


Just her Luck

by underscore65



Series: Random AU's [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: College AU, New Friends, Sat Down in Wrong Class AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1817254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underscore65/pseuds/underscore65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy finds her day starts off terrible, but then gets better; as is her luck. College AU. Friends all around, no real couples.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just her Luck

Just her luck. That’s all Darcy could think.

 

 

 

Just her luck that she woke up late for her first week of classes.

 

 

Just her luck that she took a wrong turn on the way to her already 10 minutes late class and ended up way off the path she had traced on the map given to her on open day.

 

 

Just her luck that the lecture room she burst into was already filled with people listening very intently to a lecture.

 

 

Just her luck that, due to her weird shyness that occurs at only some moments but at other moments allows her to take complete control of a room, she freaked out and slowly found her way to one of the only available seats, right down the front of the room. And that the whole lecture filled with students and student aids and lectures giving her odd glances was oddly silent.

 

 

Just her luck that the lecturer chose that moment to write the name of the unit on the board.

And seriously, it was just her luck that the class that she had bumbled her way into was in fact a third year class, one that she, a lowly first year, was in no way, shape or form, enrolled in.

 

 

Just her luck that her plan to sit in silence and wait out the class, before hurrying off as soon as it ends to find the professor of the class she was supposed to currently be in and try and explain the situation and pick up whatever she missed, was ruined the minute the person next to her asked her why she wasn’t taking notes, which resulted in a very upset Darcy trying to make it seem as if she was paying attention to the old guy up the front, but instead she was writing song lyrics and drawing cats.

 

 

Just her luck that not only this was a third year unit, but it seemed to make a lot of references to previously taught material (which everyone around her seemed to get, based off the nods of heads and murmurs of agreement) of which Darcy knew nothing about, making her also feel incredibly lame when ever the lecture would make a joke and all those around her would laugh, but she wouldn't until a second too late, making it even more cringe-worthy.

 

 

Just her luck that even though it was the first lesson of the semester, the lecturer decided that now would be a great time to break into groups for their group project, and immediately assigned everyone in the same row to be a group.

 

 

Just her luck that the lecture was ending early to allow for the group to begin ‘bonding sessions’ in the library. (And just her luck to be sitting next to people who already knew each other, based on the fist-bumping and happy looks that were going on)

 

 

Just her luck that when she tried to sneak out, the guy (with short brown hair) who had been sitting next to her grabbed her hand and said, ‘Don’t get lost.’ Before pulling her after him along with everyone else form their row, her new ‘group’.

 

 

Just her luck, that the group made their way to a secluded section of the library that had one table and a bunch of chairs.

 

 

Just her luck that there was one chair short of being enough for the whole group, and her reluctance to be there meant that she was last to enter the space and so the one left without a chair.

 

Just her luck that as everyone else noticed this, several of the guys in the group stood up to offer her their seat.

 

 

 

And just her luck as she lifted her head to tell them it wasn’t necessary seeing as she wasn’t actually doing the unit and therefore wasn’t actually apart of their group, she found herself tongue-tied looking at the handsome men in front of her (cut her some slack, she grew up in a small town when handsome men were as rare as a polar bear on safari)

 

 

Just her luck that as her brain short-circuited due to handsome men, the group were introducing themselves to her, and she wasn’t listening, because handsome men.

 

 

Just her luck that when she managed to squeak out ‘Darcy’ at the expectant looks they gave her she was steered into one of the empty seats by a dark red-haired woman with a very serious face (not to be confused with the light-red haired woman with a kind face).

 

 

Just her luck, that by the time she managed to stammer out that she had no idea what she was doing, and that she was a first year and that she wasn’t even doing the class, it was very loudly. In very broken sentences. Right in the middle of someone else talking.

 

 

Just her luck, that the group looked at her and began laughing. Making Darcy want to run back to her dorm room and curl up into a ball, or turn her major bitch-mode on and give these guys a severe smack down before storming out with her head held high. Either way she was getting herself out of there before she made a bigger spectacle.

 

 

 

 

Just her luck that just as she was about to exit the area, someone grabbed her wrist.

 

 

Just her luck that the short brunettes words of comfort made her feel not so bad about the situation.

 

 

Just her luck that she discovers the others weren't laughing because of her outburst, or even her situation, but because they had known all along and were waiting to see how long it took before she would out herself. (apparently they had taken a bet, and the fact she had the gall to blurt it out that first meeting meant the dark haired boy with the kind face won.)

 

 

Just her luck, that the group decided to share their horror stories from their first year with her, to make her feel not so bad. (turns out one of the blonde males actually went to a class in their pajamas after waking up late and forgetting to change)

 

 

Just her luck that the dark-red haired woman (called Natasha) and the blonde (Steve), who had given up his chair for her, were a teacher’s aide for one of Darcy’s first year classes, and were willing to give her pointers on how to deal with the marker.

 

 

Just her luck that the brown haired boy (Clint) was an R.A.at her dorm and was able to tell her the nest time for washing clothes to avoid ques.

 

 

Just her luck that the dark haired boy with strange facial hair (Tony) was a tech expert and was able to help fix her phone and the reason her alarm didn’t go off that morning.

 

 

Just her luck that the kind faced dark haired boy (Bruce) and the short brunette (Jane) were major science nerds and prepared to help her out with the science element of her degree, while the light-red-haired woman (Pepper) was eager to help her with the political side.

 

 

Just her luck that the overly large Blonde guy (Thor, yeah, that’s a weird one) was willing to help her with the language unit she had decided to pick up as an elective – note to self, European languages are hard, be prepared for pain.

 

 

Just her luck that the group invited her to join them in the cafeteria for lunch (and because she had no other classes for the rest of the day she was happy to join) where the talked and laughed and exchanged anecdotes for hours.

 

 

 

 

Just her luck, that she started the day so terribly, and ended it with eight new friends.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like. Leave comments of other AU's you want and i will see what i can do.


End file.
